Du Hast
by Yunne XD
Summary: Es hora de escuchar la orquesta de los gritos y el desamor. Se mio, Arthur. ScotUk, ?/Uk unilateral. T por tortura
1. Fin Sin Sinfonía

_Otro nuevo fic, y tengo otros atrasados pero es que la inspiración llama. Ojala les guste y déjenme reviews que eso no daña a nadie, pa ver si lo hago bien o tengo que mejorar._

* * *

Se encuentran en Londres, Inglaterra. El pelirrojo espera un poco tiempo en el carro Mercedes Benz, de color negro; su novio esta a punto de salir de una clase de Violin y le prometió que le llevaría a casa, sinceramente el lo haría sin invitación aunque se siente tan bien cuando ese conejito hermoso se rebaja y le pide el favor con un rubor enorme en su cara, es asombroso y le sube el ego a limites inexistentes.

Las personas comienzan a salir, ve a su rubio, que le pide que abra el carro, entra y es recibido con un casto beso, Scott era especial, algo raro y misterioso, igual que cariñoso con su persona, no siempre se veían, pero cuando lo hacían el le consentía mucho, por decirlo así; no como su anterior pareja.

Gracias por esperarme-

Te lo prometí, yo cumplo-

Sonríen al tiempo, el uno para el otro, de forma sincera y encantadora, que atrae un ambiente de paz. Scott pregunta para donde van, responde que para un recital, que le agradaría muchísimo que lo viera, y que luego estarían en casa, devorándose mutuamente, con pasión y mas que todo con amor sin limites.

_Por que ellos se amaban_

Llegan algo tarde, como a las ocho de la noche, el cielo esta oscuro y no inaugura nada bueno, ellos lo ignoran, Arthur sale corriendo, toca en quince minutos, antes le da la boleta a su amante, una de los primeros puestos, que acepta gustoso y se despide con la mano; entra con lentitud al gran teatro, que cuenta con dos salas, la principal, que era la que se usaba en conciertos y la especial, que era era usada para obras de teatro.

Ignora que antes de entrar al establecimiento alguien, en una gran camioneta también de color negro, le seguía con ojos fieros y las manos sumamente apretadas, conteniendo la ira y la rabia que le provocaba verlos juntos, felices.

Mira el tickete de nuevo, mientras que esta entre las dos grandes puertas, esta dice que es la S.E., que quiere decir la especial, le parece raro, aunque al final resulta entrando hay, con un mal presentimiento.

Justo cuando atraviesa las puertas, estas se cierran con un gran chirrido, no se ve nada, la orquesta debe estar a punto de salir, camina hacia adelante, buscando la silla 21 en la columna 3, no puede mirar bien y tiene que agacharse a ver los números algo hace que su corazón lata a mil, no hay nadie en las ultimas filas, se preocupa pero lo pasa por alto y sigue, después de todo no quiere desilusionar a Arthur.

Llega a su asiento y aun no ve a nadie, el telón esta a punto de abrirse, se puede ver una luz roja detrás de el, escucha muchos aplausos, de miles de personas y luego, ya no siente nada su mundo se a vuelto negro.

Por un sucio golpe al cuello, dado por una persona, la cual se encargaría de tenerlo allí, cautivo y encerrado.

Mientras tanto el rubio ya estaba preparándose para entrar, el era el concertino, así que entraba de ultimas, presentadose al frente de todo mundo para afinar la orquesta, la cortina se sube y las personas aparecen, la gran sala esta llena, entra y busca a una persona al afinar.

Todos aplauden al verlo entrar, pero no ve a Scott, donde estará, se pregunta; pasa su turno y se sienta en el primer atril, algo deprimido, ya van a comenzar a tocar, los arcos suben para tocar la introducción del "Te Deum", a mismo tiempo ve entrar a un hombre y sentarse en el asiento donde se suponía que debía estar su novio, sus ojos se abren y se asusta, tiene ganas de correr pero toca, con miedo y resentimiento, para ese tipo, ese americano con ojos azules y lentes cristalinos.

_Porque ellos se amaban, pero a alguien no le gustaba._

* * *

_Este también quiero que tenga tres capítulos serán super cortitos pero lo haré aunque no se si pueda esta semana no me demoro naha pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ojala les allá gustado, haganmelo saber_


	2. Gritos de Fuego

Pasa el tiempo y Scott no aparece, está preocupado; terminan la séptima obra, el concierto está a punto de acabar, el americano se encuentra feliz y entusiasta, le aplaude fuertemente cada vez que terminan una de las canciones, le mira fijamente mientras tocan y al finalizar se levanta y empieza a chiflar, a lo cual es seguido por muchos otros.

Pero algo está mal, todo es extraño y sumamente raro, su novio no vino y esa persona si, y además los ojos del americano parecen rabiosos, locos.

_Tú me has vuelto así_

La gran multitud sale por las puertas y la orquesta entra, sube el telón y la mayoría descansa, fue difícil, sin embargo lo lograron; los amigos se despiden y se van en sus carros, el se tiene que ir, a buscarlo, el franchute le pide un besito, pero esta vez enserio lo manda a la mierda, no tiene tiempo para eso.

Llega a la gran entrada del teatro, observa para todos lados, el no vehículo no esta, piensa que quizás se fue y le dejo solo, aunque al instante desecha esa idea, el no sería capaz. Ve una camioneta de color oscuro, esta comienza a pitar, cree que el dueño deber estar buscando a otra persona, pero el ruido sigue y sigue, es bastante molesto, ya cansado va a decirle unas cuantas verdades al conductor.

Se encuentra a unos pocos metros, cuando decide detenerse, es Alfred, que le llama y le hace señas con las maños, parece peligroso, se aleja sin voltear, ese tipo no debe estar bien, va a hacerle daño, hacerles daño, a él y a Scott, que no sabe donde debería estar ahora. Maldición.

Come on, Arthur, ven que no te voy a hacer nada-

Se voltea y camina con rapidez, intentando ser sutil, escucha el sonido del motor, el carro arranca y se le pone al lado, atravesando el andén, el chico sale de este y el rubio mayor empieza a correr, dándole vuelta al teatro, aun así lo alcanza y le toma de un brazo, tiene que dar la cara.

¿Por qué?-

Aléjate de mí-

Su cara se descoloca en una mueca de ira, prepara su puño para golpearle y da en el blanco, justo en la mejilla derecha, no se detiene, intenta acercarse de nuevo, tenerlo en sus brazos, besarlo; pero el otro se aleja rápidamente y susurra un quedo "Ya estas feliz, déjame", los movimientos se detienen y el oji-esmeralda se retira dejando a un colérico Alfred.

Dentro de la sala de obras, se veía al pelirrojo inconsciente en una cama de metal a mitad del escenario como si fuera un espectáculo, justo donde se hacían las escenas de muerte o funerales, también se podía ver a un chico de cabellos cenizos y mirada perdida azul mar, no se encontraba bien, tenía ganas de vomitar, aunque no podía, todo sea por la el danés al cual amaba, se entero de este plan y esa fue su perdición, para ellos como para los Kirkland.

Unos minutos después, por la parte de atrás del escenario entra el mismo rubio de lentes, le da el permiso de irse, lo hace con gusto y apresurado, quedan solo los dos hombres.

Un balde de agua despierta a Scott, tiene frió y su ropa esta mojada, intenta mover sus extremidades, sin embargo hay amarras en sus muñecas y tobillos, al intentar liberarse se hiere. Su visión se normaliza, ve a la persona que tiene al frente, ese maldito yankee que le mira con aires de superioridad y una risa psicótica, eso no da buena espina.

Qué te parece si comenzamos ya- La mueca es cambiada por un rostro serio, frió. Siente unos dedos mantenerle un ojo abierto, se asusta mucho, creyendo que se los va a quitar.

Pero no lo hace, en vez de eso, ríe estruendosamente y le ve un pequeño papel enrollado, con fuego en un extremo, es metido a la fuerza en su globo ocular, que explota al instante, grita como loco, duele demasiado, le quita esa cosa antes de provocar un daño mayor, por ahora, y vuelve a hacer el mismo procedimiento en la otra orbe, Scott siente que va a llorar, nunca nada le había dolido tanto en su maldita vida.

Le suelta y se aleja, aplaude, el pelirrojo no puede ver nada, solo oscuridad, siente que la plataforma se mueve, un momento para escapar, le sueltan y es cargado, intenta moverse pero sus extremidades no responden, esta tieso.

Es curare, pronto te daré el antídoto-

Siente que le botan dentro de algo; una camioneta campestre, el viaje empieza y llegan a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, donde la tortura apenas comienza.

_Tú has querido eso_

* * *

_Creo que haré 4 o 5, que tristeza. Me gustan los reviews_


	3. Viboras Humanas

_Hola, aquí esta la continuación y lo decidí, este fic tendrá cinco capítulos, ojala no las decepcione, si no te gusta USA malo no leas. Nada me pertenece, solo esta historia._

* * *

Llegan después de muchas horas de viaje, Scott siente que va a morir, pero de un momento a otro le es inyectado algo en su cuerpo, "el antídoto" le oye decir a ese americano. Ya se las verán cuando se recupere.

Bienvenido a tu hogar provisional Scotty-Love, disfrútalo mientras puedas querido-

Una psicótica carcajada resuena en el lugar, poco a poco recupera la movilidad de su cuerpo, sus piernas responden y las levanta, caminando hacia el centro de esta, cuando cree que ya esta cerca, cesa de pronto, y vuelve a sonar la voz desde un lugar totalmente distinto.

Te presentare el lugar, tu cama- Le lleva hasta una represa de hierro, mofándose de el - tu comedor- esquiva un golpe, bastante certero y le patea hasta una mesa de madera - y no se, deseas algo mas- su acento es irritante y molesto, no deja de burlarse, y en contra de sus predicciones, recibe un puñetazo en toda la cara, este lo manda a volar y aterriza en la gran puerta de metal.

Maldición, pegas duro, sabes. Adiós espero que disfrutes tu estadía yo si lo haré- De nuevo ese sonido asqueroso, y luego el rechinar poderoso, le informa que ese tipo ha cerrado el escondite, demonios, como fue que termino aquí.

Solo piensa en una cosa, su pequeño conejo, ojala se encuentre bien y jura, por todos los dioses y deidades del mundo, sus padres, su gaita y sus hermanos, que van a volver a encontrarse.

_Tu has deseado esto._

No puede distinguir casi nada, el tiempo esta fuera de su alcance y ni hablar de la distinción de colores, solo se guía por una cosa, la temperatura, cuando esta frió es de noche y el calor denota el día, ademas de otras dificultades.

No había probado bocado en lo que parecían ser tres días y eso no era lo peor, el verdadero problema era la falta de liquido, que hacia que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar a cada segundo.

Ya podía sentir su piel, totalmente rígida y áspera se estaba convirtiendo en una piedra, y lentamente sucumbía ante el dolor que le consumía, había oído que la deshidratación es una de las peores maneras de morir, vaya que si.

La tortura sigue, ya van probablemente siete días, sus sentidos no le responden, y los riñones ya están en un estado de colapso, sus piernas se encontraban incapacitadas y ya ni siquiera tenia suficiente agua para sus labios, totalmente blancos y resecos, igual que todo su ser.

Vaya, sigues aquí creí que ya estabas en el infierno- El yanqui vuelve a la prisión donde tiene encerrado al pelirrojo, el gran portón se abre, rechinando de nuevo; Scott se queda recostado en el suelo, donde ha estado desde hace mas de tres noches, pensando en su única luz, Arthur.

Muérete, imbe-cil- No le faltan ganas de escupirle, pero ni eso puede.

Sabes, Arthie ya puso la denuncia hace mucho, y te están buscando- No cree que le encuentren, no como esta ahora, ese tipo definitivamente es un psicópata no quiere que se le acerque al rubio, aunque no puede evitarlo.

Ustedes se iban a casar pronto, eh?, ¡Felicidades!- Ese gordo lo toma del brazo, haciéndolo saltar y de pronto, una sustancia recorre de nuevo sus venas, no sabe que es, aunque sabe de que se trata.

Es veneno de Nauyaca Real, fue muy difícil de conseguir así que, consideralo un honor- La risa maníaca se extiende en su cara y al instante Kirkland empieza a sentir un dolor horrible; le salen moretones en todo el cuerpo, la mente le falla y le hace ver ilusiones, vomita muchas veces, la boca y la nariz le sangran, se ve algunas ampollas en las manos, siente mucho calor y su pulso a bajado, que es esto, maldita sea.

Empiezan los gritos ensordecedores, una mano le toma el mentón y pone el dedo indice, sobre su boca, diciendo "shishhh, no grites, ya pasara".

Siente que ha pasado una eternidad, su cuerpo no puede aguantar mucho mas y cae, Scott sucumbe y su pulso se detiene, viendo esto Alfred se ríe y bota el cuerpo a un lado, lamiéndose los labios. Mientras en la ciudad lluviosa, un rubio, buscaba por todo lugar un indicio de alguno de los dos hombres.

_Tu me lo has pedido._


	4. Recuerdos Aguados

Scott no aparecía por ningún lado, no sabía nada de él, ni de su paradero. Había pasado una semana de exhaustiva búsqueda por parte suya y cinco días, por parte de la policía. Y mientras más buscaba una frustración mayor se agolpaba en su pecho, advirtiéndole del peligro, que ignoraba o no pretendía escuchar, todo por su amor, su único amor.

La lluvia se aproximaba en forma de nubes grises, y algunos relámpagos alumbraban el cielo mientras sus parientes hacían retumbar la tierra con su sonido, la gente se mete a las casas y el coge a dos chicos al hombro, preguntándoles por el pelirrojo.

No lo hemos visto, pero si quieres puedes dejar la foto aquí, en este local. Te ayudamos?-

Gracias- Susurra de forma queda, lamentándose en su interior; maldita sea.

Venga, estoy seguro de que lo vas a encontrar-

Sinceramente, empiezo a dudarlo- Sus ojos se ponen turbios, los chicos pegan la foto y le dicen al vendedor que no la quite, el les da la su agradecimiento y sigue buscando a otras personas.

_Serle fiel todos los días_.

Mira hacia arriba y unas pequeñas gotas caen en su cara, baja el rostro sintiendo estas en su cuello y ropa, convirtiéndose en una lluvia duradera, aunque dulce, como el roció.

No puede evitar recordar el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y -no podía olvidar, no aun- que seguían estándolo y esta era una prueba impuesta; le volvería a ver, sin importar que fuera lo último que hiciera.

_No deberías estar llorando por ese idiota, Little __Rabbit-_

_El rubio lloraba y gemía en una de las bancas del parque, no de impotencia, no de tristeza, sino de una rabia incontenible, la que solo podía mostrar de esa manera. Porque ese golpe en su brazo derecho no sanaría fácilmente, además de que debía seguir sangrando y todo por culpa de ese bastardo, bloody luck, bloody Alfred y a la mierda su vida, ¿cuál era la razón de que siguiera con ese animal? La respuesta. Que el americano era un psicótico, obsesionado consigo, sin miedo a matar para tenerlo y el saber que le "ama", entre comillas, porque ya no lo hace. Pero, no puede dejarlo en soledad, o acabara con lo que le queda de esperanza, sus padres, sus hermanos; tiene mucho de donde escoger._

_Como si se lo mereciera- una sonrisa amarga cruza su cara, recordando –el solo necesita algo de compañía, aunque no creo que yo sea el correcto-_

_Te equivocas-_

_Me lo esperaba-_

_Eres tú el que necesita una compañía verdadera, alguien que te quiera y no que te desee-_

_Scott- Sus lágrimas paran y ve a su hermanastro a los ojos, el cual le toma suavemente la cabeza._

_Tú también tienes de donde escoger, no lo olvides nunca- Roza sus narices con una suavidad infinita, y se va, dejando a un sonrojado y confundido Arthur, más que todo **enamorado.**_

La lluvia crece y ve a chicos corriendo por refugio, el camina normal hacia su parque natural favorito, el cual está lleno de arboles y demás, una real belleza.

_Luego de eso los sucesos de ese tipo siguieron, cada vez más íntimos y llenos, al punto de que, con miedo, rompió con Jones, y se aguanto la golpiza que casi lo deja en coma. No les importo lo que dijeron sus padres ni sus conocidos, y se escaparon desde Estados Unidos hasta Escocia y luego se fueron hasta Liverpool en Inglaterra, intentando rehacer sus existencias._

Entonces, en ese lugar que se encontraba en medio de su mirada.

_Sabes, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien- Ambos estaban sentados en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un roble, al tiempo que recibían calor y una leve llovizna, un clima muy inusual._

_Yo tampoco, aunque molestarme se te hizo un muy buen pasatiempo no?-_

_Eso desde siempre, lo sabes- Ve a su novio a la luz del sol, el cual avivaba sus rojos cabellos y lo ponía más guapo de lo que era, dándole al rubio la sensación de que veía un sueño._

_Te quiero demasiado -Da un gran respiro y sonríe de forma pura y sincera, maravillando a su captor._

_Se nota- Las risas siguen y de pronto el menor se encontraba boca arriba en el suelo, con Scott encima, quien repartió besos en toda su cara y terminando en sus labios, rozándolos solamente._

_Quie-res casarte conmigo, Arthur-_

_¡CLARO QUE SI, I-IDIOTA!- Se suena los mocos y sus cachetes están rojos, algunas gotas escapan de sus ojos, mostrando su felicidad._

Va hacia al enorme árbol, se queda un tiempo y luego vuelve a su casa, agotado. Tira las llaves, deja su maletín lleno de fotos en el sofá y prepara un té, sin saber lo que viene.

Y todo a la mierda.


	5. Un cielo azul

_Y acabe! No creo que les guste el final, pero bueno..._

* * *

El te negro hierve a los cinco minutos que lo pone en la estufa, el olor se desprende por toda la casa, deleitando sus fosas nasales y trayendo mas recuerdos. Sus ojos de aguan, toma la bebida caliente de un solo trago y camina por el pasillo barroco, sigue con su camino y llega hasta las escaleras. Pero un sentimiento le acecha y da la vuelta.

Sus pupilas se dilatan buscando algo, el florero de color negro sigue ahí y todos los cuadros están en su lugar. Sin embargo, no se calma y la sensación se vuelve mas fuerte, escucha pasos, potentes y rítmicos, marcando un _Tip-Tap Tip-Tap. _Y ese simple sonido hace que sus piernas tiemblen, la respiración se le haga complicada y su corazón de un vuelco.

Sonríe ampliamente y corre hasta el centro del zapateo, la sala, donde el cuerpo al parecer va en círculos por las frecuencias que escucha. Esta muy feliz, ese caminar solo podría hacerse con las botas de Scott. Oh dios, hace tiempo que no se sentía así, le gritaría por haberse perdido tanto tiempo y por toda la maldita preocupación que tuvo, que no admitiría nunca, pero el lo sabría, como siempre.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, se ve en el espejo que esta justo en el marco de la entrada, arreglándose algunos cabellos despeinados, y el sonido para. Siente una mirada penetrante a su costado derecho, pero no es el escoses. Lo sabe, lo siente.

_Tu has __deseado este final?_

Voltea con miedo. Las orbes azuladas le miran con prepotencia y soberbia, se relame los labios de una forma tan lujuriosa, y... Arthur corre, corre por su vida, por su mierda de vida. Sube las escaleras a velocidad luz al tiempo que es seguido por el americano, que posee una mueca psicótica y un gran bate, ya va ha llegar a la gran ventana del segundo piso.

Y un jalón a su cabello, le devuelve. Luego logra ver un puño a dos centímetros de su cabeza, un golpe, dos golpes. Hacia las piernas, hacia su torso y sus brazos, ya son siete y el bate cumple su función. Kirkland ya no puede moverse y la contusión lo aturde, huele la sangre y la siente regarse por todo su rostro. Alfred toma sus tobillos y lo arrastra hacia el cuarto principal, dejando un enorme rastro de liquido rojizo.

Ya en la puerta lo alza por la camisa y lo lanza hacia la cama. Las sabanas sirven como amarras, el bate como consolador, sus dientes como aguijones, y sus puños para mantener controlado al ingles. Se harta y le deja en la cama desnudo y demacrado. Pero vuelve, con una pistola calibre 45, y la mete dentro de su cuerpo.

Arthur llora y pide que pare, que hará lo que sea, que no siga. Alfred no le escucha, no le responde, el simplemente le gustan sus ruegos y su dolor, le exitan y lo llenan, saca el arma y se mete de lleno en el británico. El cual en ese momento empieza con las mentiras...

_Si..._

Alfred, t-e lo ¡AHH! ju-ro, es-ta-re siempre con ¡MGH! ti-go. Solo deja-me, por fa-vor- Y la risa lunática suena en el lugar, los ojos azules se abren desencajados y lo miran muy de cerca, y no, Arthur no puede.

Enserio?-

Y-yo- En un momento de lucidez, puede ver en su mente la vez en que Scott le pidió matrimonio, cuando le ayudo, todo lo que le amo. Mierda, por que?- No- Sus lagrimas salen y le da un cabezazo con la poca fuerza que le queda, intenta soltarse, pero no lo logra y el americano lo mira rabioso, aunque no se compara con la cara que hizo luego.

Yo nunca te amare mal-dito yankee, porque Scott es mi vida, mal-dito imbécil-

¡Ah, Si!- El bate vuelve en la mano derecha y la pistola en la izquierda -Dulces sueños Arthy. Espero que seas feliz en el infierno, con tu estúpida, como le dijiste? V-I-D-A?-

_¡No!_

Me-jor que con-tigo- Y dedico una sonrisa altruista, perfecta. Demostrando su victoria. Alfred se descontrola y le mete el arma de fuego de nuevo, pero esta vez, dispara. El ingles grita y luego el americano le da un fuerte batazo en la cabeza, matándolo.

Se va de la casa y mira hacia el cielo, esta lluvioso. Se entrega y ven la clase de atrocidades que cometió. Las autoridades le dan cadena perpetua, por su locura. Y un día cualquiera ve hacia arriba otra vez, esta escampado.

Perfecto para la celebración que se da en los cielos. Un pelirrojo con una sedosa camisa negra y un pantalón blanco, igual que la rosa que lleva en el pecho; espera en un lugar parecido a un santuario. Espera a su conejo, que entra con las mismas prendas, solo que la camisa es blanca y la flor... roja. Le tiende su mano y se dan un casto beso, para después tomarse los rostros y chocar sus frentes con eterno cariño. Los aplausos suenan y las trompetas tocan, mostrando la unión eterna.

Demostrando su amor.

* * *

_Fin! Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos luego con otra historia::: y actualizare AiY, creo :::_


End file.
